


A cure for the blues.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Depression, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pailing, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cronus Ampora smut fiction.  You start the day feeling down and end up much happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cure for the blues.

**Author's Note:**

> The second smut fiction. I really did not expect so many views on the last one after being up for just one day. I might do a couple of normal bits before the next one which is Kurloz. In this one, Cronus starts as very sweet but don't worry, I did not change his personality that much towards the end.

"Have you 6een listening?"...

You clearly hadn't. You were suddenly snapped out of your funk by a clearly pissed off Kankri. 

"Sorry Kankri. I must have zoned out" you mutter. You look down at your boots and fiddle mindlessly with the buckle, awaiting another red blooded rant. Instead, Kankri shoots a look of concern to Porrim and Cronus. 

"_____ darling? Is everything o+kay? Yo+u have no+t seemed yo+urself to+day" asks Porrim. It was true. By now you would have just fallen asleep to the sound of another Vantas brand lecture. But you hate people knowing when you were upset. 

"I'm good Porrim. I am just a bit run down. I think I may have a cold coming on." You are awful at lying. You didn't even know if it was possible to get sick in the bubbles. Porrim and Kankri look at each other with concern but decide to themselves not to push you on the matter. 

A little while later, you are heading home when you suddenly feel a tight grip on your arm as you are pulled down a path by the greaser troll. 

"Heeeeey!" you squeal, but the violet blood doesn't loosen his grip. When he is sure you are both alone, he stops and turns to you. 

"8abe cut the crap. You can fool the others but I knovw something is up. You look like you vwanna cry. You don't havwe to tell me but at least tell someone vwhat is vwrong vwith you". Before you can answer and tell him where to get off, he pulls you into an hug, resting his chin on the top of your head. Damnit, you were not prepared for this. You start to sob.

In the privacy given by the surrounding trees, you just stand there wrapped in the arms of your friend as he allows you to cry your eyes out with no interruptions for what seems like forever. It is quiet and all you can hear are birds and the rustle of leaves. You have cried so much, you had exhausted yourself. You decide to give the poor guy a break and are about to pull away from him when he suddenly scoops you up. 

"C'mon kitten. You don't vwanna go 8ack out there. My hivwe is just dovwn here." You don't argue. Your face is all puffy from crying so much and you know if Porrim saw you, she would be on your case fussing all over you.

He opens the door with his foot, unwilling to put you down until he reaches the luxurious couch. Damn this guy has an awesome pad. You often forgot he was some sort of Prince back on his home world. He leaves the room only to return with tissues and a glass of water before sitting down next to you. He gently pulls you into his lap and cradles you. You have never seen this side to him before. Usually on the odd occasion you guys were together, he would be hitting on you mercilessly like he does with every other person. But there was nothing sexual in his actions here. Just tenderness. Such loving care. He strokes your hair and just sits quietly with you curled up in his arms. After a while he breaks the silence. 

"I am not gonna push you 8ut do you vwanna talk a8out it?". You don't look up, too scared that you will cry again. 

"It's nothing really bad. It is just so many different little things. Being different, losing my home, getting used to different cultures... sometimes it is just exhausting and lonely. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I will honestly be okay. I guess I just let too much build up. Everyone...well nearly everyone has been so kind and I just feel like I am such a burden. Especially on Porrim. I must drive her crazy sometimes". It was all true. Since being dropped off in the bubbles, Porrim had taken you under her wing like a Mother hen. You feel him squeeze you tighter. You can smell the leather of his jacket. It is so comforting. You can hear his heart thudding through his chest as his hand gently strokes your face. 

"8urden schmerder... Tell you vwhat, I vwill make a deal vwith you. You stop thinking like that and see hovw amazing you are and I vwill punch out anyone vwho says othervwise,". You snigger into his chest. "Hey there you go!" he smirks, "Vwell at least evweryone falls ovwer themselvwes to givwe you the time of day. I vwould havwe to 8e on fire for anyone to notice me." You look up. 

"That's not true" you say. 

"Vwell okay... YOU might offer to put me out 8ut I dou8t anyone else vwould" he sighs. 

"Now who's being a Gloomy Gus" you pout. The purple blood looks down into your eyes. 

"Guess vwhat?", he starts to smile slyly. 

"What?" you respond, suddenly aware you are glowing pink like a Christmas tree from the way he is looking at you. He leans his head down and whispers in your ear... 

"Vwe are finally alone". 

It hits you. In all the time you have known Cronus, you have never been alone with him. Not for lack of trying on his part. Since the day he met you, he had wanted to explore every inch of you, hopefully with his tongue. But any attempt to seduce you was foiled by the other trolls, especially Mituna and Porrim who seemed to act like your own personal chastity belts. But to be honest, you liked Cronus. Okay he didn't help himself - picking on Mituna, hitting on everyone, and acting like an extra from the Wild ones but you knew deep down he was hurting. Unknown to you, it wasn't long before he started to see you as less of a potential pailing receptacle and more as a beautiful, sweet, kind, and gentle Princess he wanted to protect.... and also screw into the mattress still. It drove him crazy when Kurloz would pretend to flirt with you to piss him off or Mituna would grab you and not let go or when Porrim would just drag you away in the middle of a conversation to try on outfits. The day you became moirails with Damara nearly broke him but at least you were not Matesprits.

But now you were finally alone. In private with no risk of the door swinging open and a bunch of trolls interrupting. If anything was going to happen, now was the time. You didn't want to look up, suddenly aware of the heat of your face. Instead you buried it further into his chest. He grips you tightly with both arms and nuzzles his face into the crook between your neck and shoulder. He inhales your scent and the two of you sit like this for a minute before you suddenly feel an increase of height. Damn, highbloods are crazy strong. He has managed to get up from the couch still holding you. He walks down the long hallway to a room at the end. The room contains a huge human style bed complete with beautiful silk sheets and cushions in various shades of purple. At the end of the bed is a large tv. Wait... what was he doing? Talk about not buying a girl dinner first. 

But it looks like you don't have to worry. He just places you on the bed before he puts on a DVD, removes his jacket and shoes, and then takes the spot next to you. 

"Just thought you would like a nap" the seadweller smirks. 

"Yeah, funny that", you smirk back. He laughs and puts his arm around you, pulling you into his side. You know his game. Well it's okay, you are not planning on putting up a fight.

You are halfway through watching the DVD and sleep is starting to overtake you. The coolness of his body along with the softness of the bed is so comforting. Your eyes are closed when you hear the movie you are watching suddenly turn off. You open your eyes slightly to see Cronus is looking down at you. He runs a finger across your lips then slowly makes contact with his own. The second you kiss back, his body moves so he is almost lying on top of you, deepening the kiss. Wow, for someone that gets rejected all of the time, he is an incredible kisser. His hand travel up under your dress, stroking your outer thigh. Well, if this is what he is getting at...

You surprise him by suddenly using your legs to flip him onto his back with you straddling him. His face turns violet as you start to remove his t-shirt. You run your fingers over his stomach and brush against his grubscars. 

He hisses "Ah...fuck _____, don't tease" as he tugs at your dress hinting at you to remove it. In one movement the dress is gone along with your bra. He props himself up on his elbows, looking at you open mouthed. You are suddenly very conscious of your nudity. 

"Is something wrong?" you ask but then you are swiftly pinned back under the troll. His hands are holding onto you wrists as his tongue finally gets to explore every part of you previously covered by fabric. The sensation is unreal. His lips are cold but his tongue is warm. It makes you shiver. He finally lets go and manages to pull your panties and boots off with the same skill as a magician pulling off a tablecloth with a huge half time buffet on the table. Certainly an impressive party trick. 

He practically dives into you. It is then you realise that not only is his tongue skilled, it is long. The warm, wet sensation flicks over your clit as you reach down and start to rub the base of his horns. He moans deeply, the vibration of which echoes through your body. You aren't going to last if he keeps moaning like that inside of you. The pleasure is suddenly taken away as he stands up at the end of the bed and removes his own pants with the same skills as before. His bulge is thrashing wildly. Climbing back onto the bed, he flips you over like you weigh no more than a feather so you are on your knees. Holding onto your hips, he enters you. You feel the bulge stretching you, exploring the warmth of you. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you up so you are practically sitting on his lap with your back against his chest as he starts to move with you. Your right arm wraps around his neck behind you as he moans into you ear while the other holds onto the arms supporting you. 

"Moan louder for me. I vwant evweryone in the next 8u88le to knovw I am fucking you senseless. You're finally mine _____. Your incredible 8ody is mine, and this is yours,".... He drawls in your ear as he bounces you so hard on his tenticock, you feel like you will split in two.

"Ahhh, Cronus please, I am cumming" you pant. 

"Then scream for me", a free hand moves down and fingers enter you practically making you explode with pleasure. 

"OH FUCK _____", cries Cronus as he finally bursts into you. You fall forward, exhausted. "Don't movwe yet 8abe", he pants. You feel him pull you down the bed slightly as he pulls out and you hear the sound of fluid hitting metal as a full feeling you once had disappears. His body drapes over you as you both pant for air. "Vwell if that doesn't make your day 8etter, I vwill need at least a fevw minutes 8efore trying again" he huffs. You laugh. 

"You fuckass", you smirk. He laughs deeply. 

"Yeah, 8ut in a 8it, I need a rest vwoman", he grins as he kisses the back of your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> New note as of 02/11/2016. 
> 
> Since this is also proving popular I will get on with the Kurloz one shall I? Ha!
> 
> Just so everyone is aware, the order will be...
> 
> Kurloz, Mituna, Horuss, and Rufioh. Please feel free to post any requests of what sort of shenanigans you would like to be involved.


End file.
